


We May Not Yet Have Reached Our Glory (In the Middle of Nowhere)

by urfam_ily



Category: Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags and characters to be added, Other, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Period Typical Homophobia, slowburn, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfam_ily/pseuds/urfam_ily
Summary: "Virgil was only 15 and he felt like he's been gone through hell and back."Virgil Foley had to deal with a lot throughout his life, compared to that highschool doesn't seem so bad anymore, especially with a few new friends.[ON HIATUS UNTIL TS STORYTIME EVENT ENDS]





	We May Not Yet Have Reached Our Glory (In the Middle of Nowhere)

**Author's Note:**

> okay let's clear something uP  
> "why does it say 6/6 for cursed dream?" i felt as if the last chapter was a good angsty place to end w a cliffhanger but don't worry, there will be a sequel. also all chapter titles are deh lyrics bc i was inspired to write this from found/tonight

Virgil was only 15 and he felt like he's been gone through hell and back. 

He groaned, sitting up on the bed. His black lab, Rocky, jumped up on his bed and smothered him in licks. "God, do you have to?" He smiled regardless.

He sighed and pulled his hoodie on, slipping his hands into fingerless gloves. He picked up a purple beanie from the ground and pulled it on. He pulled up black, ripped, skinny jeans that were somehow still too small and laced up his knee high black boots. He fingered at a lip piercing and winced.

If you're seen as nothing but the emo stereotype, why try to be anything else after all. 

Virgil stepped out of the room and down the stairs. Both of his parents were at work, as always, and his older brother was lying on the couch. Sunglasses were perched atop his head and the sleeve of his leather jacket was against his face.

"Oh hey." He said sleepily. "I made your lunch, we gotta head to school in twenty minutes."

Virgil went to the counter and picked up the bag that had "Virge" written on it with purple lightning surrounding it. He smiled. "Thanks, Remy."

"No prob, sib. It's not like Michelle and Deirdre were gonna be here to make it." That was the other cliché emo thing of Virgil's life. He and his brother were adopted. Virgil's biological parents were too young to have kids and their adopted moms were murdered. Ever since they landed in foster care, Remy had refused to call any of their guardians mom or dad. "Come on, we can at least watch some TV while we wait."

Virgil set the bag next to his backpack and plopped on the couch. Remy had a rerun of some reality drama show he swore he didn't like on. Rocky trotted up to Virgil and nudged his hand. "Any nightmares last night?" Remy asked, looking at his phone.

"No." Virgil said, rubbing at the dog's ears. He, unfortunately, had been there when his moms were killed. Double that with foster care hell and you have a unhealthy serving of severe anxiety and PTSD. His Mama had gotten him Rocky when he was 6, and Remy certified her as a service dog.

Before he knew it, 20 minutes had passed and he was hooking up Rocky to her harness and slinging on his backpack. "Are you sure Rocky will be allowed?"

"Yea," Remy said, picking up his coffee cup. "I talked to administration. You need a note from a parent but lucky for you, I've been forging signatures for a long time." He pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Virgil.

"Remember, she's working so you're allowed to tell people to stop if they come up and pet her. If they don't stop, I'll deal with them." He winked, causing Virgil to give a small smile.

"You're gonna get in trouble for that one of these days." Virgil snorted out, opening the door.

Remy followed behind him, grabbing a set of keys from a bowl. "Only if I get caught." Virgil opened the door to the small rusted car and let his dog jump in. He closed the door and got into his own seat. "Hey buddy," Virgil looked up at his brother.

"One more year, then I can get us both out of here." Virgil smiled hopefully at his brother.

Virgil chewed on the bottom of his lip. "What if they don't have my right name on the roster?" Remy sighed, pulling the car out of the driveway.

"I talked to them, they're trying to do what they can." Virgil nodded, picking at the skin of his hands. 

The car pulled up in front of the school, Rocky nudging Virgil's face with her muzzle. He stepped out as Remy pulled the dog out, Virgil just hoped it didn't draw too much unwanted attention. He waved goodbye to his brother as he was pulled to the freshman area.

Deep breaths Virge, come on..

"Oh my goodness, hey!" A voice called out. They were running too him and his breath hitched. "I know that little puppo is working and I just wanted to tell them they're a good dog!" Rocky wagged her tail.

"Uh...what?" Virgil asked, he wasn't expected this,

The boy looked down at Virgil. "Oh, I'm sorry! I just love dogs so much. My name is Patton, nice to meet you!" He held out a hand to Virgil.

Virgil hesitantly took the hand. "Oh, um, I-I'm Virgil." Patton grinned. 

"Hey there, can I see your schedule?" Patton asked, resisting the urge to pet the dog in front of him. "Oh that sounds weird, I just wanted to know if I could have a friend in any class with me!"

Virgil blushed and sat his bag down, digging through it for the paper. "Here." He said, handing it to Patton- his new friend?

"Oh!" Patton said, smiling at the paper. "We have some classes together, but you also have classes with my friend Roman! We have the same class for lunch so I can introduce you to him and Logan then!" Virgil just nodded, rubbing at Rocky's head. 

"Uh, you can pet her if you wanna."

Patton grinned and reached forward, stopping himself. "Are you sure?"

Virgil faltered for a moment, nobody has double checked with him before. "Oh y-yeah. Nothing's happening right now so it should be fine."

Patton reached forward and rubbed the dog's head, cooing at her. "Aw, you're so cute!!" He winked at Virgil. "You're not so bad either."

Virgil blushed and spluttered, his brother standing a ways away from him and snickering at the scene. "I- uh. Thanks?"

Patton smiled, standing back up. The bell ringing startled Virgil, Patton gently gripping his shoulder. "Come on, we have first period together I'll take you there."

Virgil picked up his bag again and slung it over his shoulder, giving a two fingered salute to Remy.

"Hey," Remy's friend snickered. "Isn't that your sister?"

Remy slipped his sunglasses on, turned around, and promptly...

Decked him.

Virgil was halfway to his class when he heard a crackle of the intercom. "Remy Foley please report to the principal's office." He groaned and slammed his head into his palm.

"What's wrong?" Patton asked worriedly, hands hovering over Virgil.

"Nothing it's just my idiot brother." Rocky leaned up against Virgil's leg.

Patton tapped his chin. "That means you're Virgil Foley!" Virgil raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You transitioned in 5th grade, that's so brave of you! Gosh, you're like my idol!"

Virgil blushed and wrung his hands. "I only did it because my moms were supporting me." Patton squealed and clapped his hands, causing Rocky to turn her head. 

"Well, this is the classroom!" Virgil stepped into the room full of math posters. He saw the accumulation of other students and shuddered.

"Is there assigned seating?" He whispered to Patton, gripping at Rocky's leash.

Patton looked around and smiled. "Nope! I can tell because teachers seat by last names- but Sarah Embalson is sitting next to Jay Onzy."

Virgil breathed out a sigh and took a seat, Patton going to sit next to him. Rocky tucked herself between his legs as the teacher walked in. He tuned out the roll call before his name and tapped his fingers on his desk.

"Angel Foley?"

Virgil's breath hitched and he dug his nails into his palms. Suddenly, just from one word, he was back in all those foster houses- no Rocky, no Remy, just her...just Angel-

"Oh, his name is Virgil!" Patton said somewhat passive aggressively. Virgil was fully brought back by a dog licking at his hands. His dog.

The teacher grimaced. "It seems it is." Virgil ignored her in favor of looking at the smile Patton was giving him. He gave a shaky one back, a warm fuzzy feeling blossoming in his chest.

"Patton Morgan?"

"Yeppers!"

Virgil's mind fogged as she went through the other names. Of course some he heard.

"Roman Phillips?"

"Present and charming as ever!" That must've been Patton's friend. Oh boy.

The roll call was eventually over as she passed out mandatory "get to know you" sheets. He sat his head down and closed his eyes. These sheets weren't useful anyways.

His eyes snapped open and he was in the place. God, where were his moms?

Carnage was scattered around him, blood splashed everywhere. Bullets rang out above him. He wanted to go search but Mama told him to stay here.

Fat tears rolled down his small face. He wanted Mama and Mommy- he wanted Remy and Rocky. They just wanted to take him to the friendly bar to find people like him.

Bullets pierced through the door and he ducked down, holding his breath. In 4, hold 7, out 8. Like Mama told him.

He heard sirens and the rain of bullets stopped, he cracked open the door and stepped outside. "Mommy? Mama?" 

He gasped and looked at the bodies riddled with bleeding holes in front of him. "No, no, please! Mommy! Mama!" He was choking on tears when he heard slamming behind him.

A gunshot sounded from behind him, he felt a pulsing pain burst from his stomach and then-

He shot up, the paper falling off his cheek. Rocky was barking at him as Patton was shaking his shoulder.

His lip wobbled as he was hyperventilating, grabbing onto Rocky. "Hey kiddo, don't worry. It's time for second period. Everyone's gone it's okay, just breathe."

Virgil inhaled shakily, petting at Rocky. Patton smile at him. "There you go, easy now. Do you need to go home?" He asked, softly brushing his bangs out of his face.

He worried at the ring around his lip. "No, I'm fine." Patton looked at him concerned, but didn't say anything. "Come on, gym is next." Virgil nodded, picking up his bag and pulling on the harness leash. 

They walked across the school and into the large auditorium, shoes squeaking against the floor. Virgil went to the changing room then remembered his binder. He pulled his shirt back on and raced to the teacher.

"Excuse me, sir? I can't run with my binder on." Virgil said, Rocky at his side.

The teacher looked down at him and snarled. "Then take it off." He turned on his heel and walked away, shouting at one of the other boys. Virgil's mind raced, he either deals with the pain or is forced to take off his source of passing.

He furrowed his brows and mentally flipped off the teacher, running back into the stall. He ripped his shirt off and pulled the tank top on, hopping into the gym shorts, walking out.

With a fierce defiance he stood next to Patton and that Roman kid, ready to run. "You will be running ten laps! No walking, and no excuses." Virgil glared ahead. "You start...Now!"

Virgil sprinted ahead as fast as he could, the other two looking at him in confusion. 

He passed a lap when his chest felt tight, it felt as if his ribs were digging into his lungs. He forged ahead, ignoring the pain.

On the next lap he couldn't breathe, he started slowing down. Patton and Roman caught up to him, asking him if he was okay.

The teacher blew a whistle. "Foley, Morgan, Phillips! Stop making out and get back to the laps!" Roman fumed.

"He is not being able to breath you dense idiot!" Patton raised an eyebrow at the grammar, but ignored it in favor of helping his friend. The nurse ran into the building, yelling something about a student calling her.

Virgil had his forearms and knees on the ground, trying to heave a breath. Patton was gently rubbing his back and mumbling words of encouragement while Roman was trying to start a fight with the gym teacher.

An hour later, Virgil woke up in the nurse's office. He clutched the binder in his hand and breathed steadily.

The nurse was gently holding his wrist, looking at her watch. "Okay." She said, walking back over to her desk. "I called your parents but neither of them can get off work. Do you have a sibling that can drive you?" 

Virgil nodded, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Remy Foley." She nodded, pressing a button on her desk.

"Remy Foley please report to the nurse's office." Virgil looked down as the nurse looked at him sympathetically.

She sighed, turning a photo to him. "I know how you feel, you wanna prove all of them wrong." He looked up to see a picture of the nurse and another woman kissing.

"I know, it's not fair that they get to do this to you. You want to fight back but sometimes..." She sighed. "Sometimes, you have to deal with it, and then prove them wrong in the future."

There was a knock at the door and she stood up. "But never let anyone convince you that you're wrong for being who you are, I believe in you." Virgil smiled and she smiled back, turning the door knob.

Remy walked in and winked at the nurse. "What's up Jessica?"

The nurse groaned and shut the door behind him. "At least you're not in here for fighting, again."

Remy shrugged, causing Virgil to chuckle. "Alright come on broseph, time to go home." He rustled Virgil's hair and took him out the door, sending a peace sign to the nurse.

Virgil took one step out the door and crashed into someone. "I'm sorry!" He heard Patton say. "They let me bring your stuff to you and you weren't awake yet so I just waited here and Roman wanted to come too." Roman waved from behind Patton.

Remy smirked, patting Virgil on the back. "I'll be in the car, short stack." Roman laughed, causing Virgil to blush.

"Okay I have your clothes, your backpack, and..." Patton moved from in front of Roman to reveal a panting black lab. "Your dog! They wouldn't let her in with you, sorry."

Virgil smiled, grabbing the leash from Roman. "Thanks."

"It's no problem! I just wish you could've met Logan." Patton said sullenly, then grinning at Virgil.

"Alas, but we shalt see thou tomorrow eve, yes?" Roman asked. Virgil raised an eyebrow to Patton.

Patton nervously laughed. "He's going through a phase. He was asking if we'd see you tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah." Virgil smiled then glanced at the door. "Uh..I'll see you guys tomorrow, I uh- gotta go now bye." He breathed out and launched himself to the door, speed walking to Remy's car. He threw his bag and clothes in the trunk and opened the door for Rocky. He got in his own seat and closed the door.

"Soooo~" Remy said in a sing-song voice. "Is that your new boyfriend?"

Remy grinned as Virgil shoved his face away, staring at the window and grumbling. "Dude, I just met Patton."

"Patton and Virgil sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Remy snickered as he started the car, Virgil yelling at him.

They pulled into the driveway, Remy getting out and unlocking the door. Virgil pulled his clothes and bag out, opening the door to get Rocky. Rocky jumped out, rubbing against his leg.

The brothers walked in, Remy throwing his keys in the bowl and flopping onto the couch. "Thanks for saving me from detention."

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to go back there." Virgil said, pulling on his beanie.

Remy shrugged, scrolling through his phone. "But I have to take care of my poor little baby brother."

Virgil snorted, going to his room to change. He threw off his gym clothes and pulled on the ones from Patton. He kicked off his shoes and went back downstairs. Remy was getting off the phone with an angry look on his face. "They're not gonna be home tonight. Again. What do you feel like for dinner?"

Virgil sighed, sitting on the couch. "Subs?"

"The usual?" Remy asked, getting up to grab his keys. Virgil nodded. "Alright I'll just go grab them now, I'll be back."

Virgil laid back on the couch and listened to the old motor fade away. He closed his eyes, attempting to fall asleep.

He shot up when he heard a knock on the door. He dragged the stool to it and looked through the peephole. His eyebrows shot up as he saw Patton, Roman, and some other kid. He kicked the stool away and opened the door.

"I'm so sorry! This looks so weird and stalkerish but Logan said I was being mopey because I didn't know you were okay so he hacked into the school data and found your address I'm sorry!" Patton rambled. So the other kid in glasses must've been Logan.

"Okay, uh, come in?" He opened the door all the way, watching the other three file in. "My brother's out getting dinner."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "What about your parents?" He yelped as Roman elbowed him.

"It's okay, they're always at work and even if they're not they're just banging in their bedroom all day." Roman choked on a laugh and Patton scowled at him, the unofficial prince smiling sheepishly.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows. "That sounds very neglectful." Virgil shrugged, patting at Rocky. 

"Did you just bring him here so he can dissect my long line of parental issues?" Virgil asked, digging out a chip bag from one of the cabinets.

Patton gave a high pitched whine. "You poor little anxious baby!" Virgil raised an eyebrow at him. "Also no, we wanted to check on you! We also, may have, maybe..."

"We hath told our parents and goteth their permission for a valiant sleepover!" Roman said excitedly.

"Can you not talk like that for once?" Logan asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Nay!"

Virgil gave a deep groan then shrugged. "What the hell, my parents aren't gonna be back tonight anyways."

Patton clapped his hands. "Snuggle party!"

They were interrupted by the sound of the door knob jiggling. "Sorry it took so long, the line was stupid long-" Remy looked out at the group of boys. "Why are there three more kids here than when I left?"

"Don't ask me they just showed up to check on me apparently with sleepover permission." Virgil said, grabbing the sandwich from his brother.

Remy dropped the keys in the bowl and shrugged. "Okay, whatever."

"Wait. Your brother is the kid constantly getting in trouble for fights?" Logan asked, give Remy a once over.

"Yep." Virgil said, popping the 'p'. He looked at the bag Logan brought, a notebook falling out of it with the name 'Logan A. Poe'. Well, at least he knew all their full names.

Roman rushed over to Remy with a starry eyed look. "You once beat up Nicholas Madison for shouting homophobic slurs! You're my hero!"

"Well looks like he can drop the Shakespeare." Logan grumbled. 

Remy gave a smirk and sipped at his Starbucks. "Yeah, can't have anyone insulting my baby bro."

Virgil's eyes grew panicked as Roman bounced over to him, grabbing his face with his hands. "You can be apart of our Gay Gang!"

"You-Your what?" Virgil stuttered, flustered.

"Gay Gang!" Roman repeated, pointing to him and the other two. "A gang exclusively for the top, elite, and only out gay kids at Westboro High!"

Virgil furrowed an eyebrow. "Considering its Westboro High, I don't think that's safe."

"Screw safety!" Roman said. He winced when Patton smacked him over the head. Remy smiled and shook his head.

"You kids wanna watch movies? ViVi has quite the extensive Disney collection." Virgil blushed as Roman squealed, running over to where Remy was.

Patton grinned, turning to Virgil. "I'm sorry this was last minute. School let out early because of your accident though, so now the school loves you!"

Virgil gave a sideways smile as Patton grabbed his hands. Rocky yipped and nudged at Virgil's leg. As Virgil fed the dog, Patton looked around at family photos. There were a lot, but no Virgil or Remy in them. He looked at the picture of the parent's and squinted. They didn't look anything like their sons. "Hey Virgil?" The shorter looked up at him. "How come you don't look like your parents?"

"Me and Rem' are adopted." He ignored Logan's correction of 'Rem and me.' "My birth parents were like, 17 when they had me so I got put up for adoption." Save the rest of the sob story for later, Virgil.

Patton gave an incredibly sad stare and he went to hug Virgil. He froze, fearing Patton would feel it- he didn't put his binder on shit-

Patton pulled back and held him at an arm's length. "I will physically fight them." He ran up the stairs.

"Patton no!" Virgil shouted, trying to catch him. Remy watched from the sides with a smile, happy that Virgil had some friends to call his own.

"Hey love birds!" He called, vaguely hearing Virgil shout a profanity at him. "Come on, we've got Coco ready!"

Patton ran down with Virgil walking behind him, jumping onto the couch. "I haven't seen this one yet!" He said excitedly.

"Oh boy." Roman said, shoving a box of tissues at a confused Patton. Virgil gave a small snicker at the antics and played the movie.

Virgil was fast asleep, falling onto Patton halfway through the movie. Patton had his arms around him, but looked at Remy with a frown.

"Remy?"

"Yea?" The other responded, locking his phone and looking at Patton.

Patton worried at the bottom of his lip. "Virgil said something about his moms. What happened to them?"

"You hear about the Gay Nightclub Massacre back in 2014?" The other three nodded, Roman having a feeling where it was going. "Virgil was there with them when it happened, Mama hid him in the closet but he ran out for them and got shot in the stomach." 

A few silent tears slid down Patton's face, dripping onto Virgil's hair. "That's horrendous!" Roman shouted.

Remy opened his mouth to speak when the home phone rang, startling Virgil awake. Remy went to answer the phone as Virgil rubbed at his eyes, stretching.

Remy ran back into the room, looking at Virgil worriedly. "There's been a shooting threat against the school but it's not being cancelled." Rocky starting barking at Remy, shoving herself under Virgil arms. Fuck, he was having an attack. "Go call your parents I'll take care of V." The other three scattered into the kitchen as Remy kneeled down in front of Virgil.

"He's back- he- they- he's come back to k-kill me." Virgil hiccuped out between sobs. Rocky licked at his face, Remy cupping his cheeks.

"Hey, shhh, no. He's in prison he can't get you. I'll do whatever I can to protect you." Virgil clasped onto Remy's jacket, sobbing heavily.

Roman watched from the door frame, trying to think of something to help his newly found friend. An idea popped into his head and he raced into the room despite Patton's objections. He inhaled, then lightly touched Virgil's shoulder.

"Maybe there's a reason to believe you'll be okay.  
'Cause when you don't feel strong enough to stand,  
You can reach, reach out your hand."

Virgil's eyes became more focused and Roman smiled. Logan gave a confused look to Remy as Patton grinned.

"And, oh, someone will come running  
And I know, they'll take you home.  
Even when the dark comes crashing through,  
When you need a friend to carry you.  
When you're broken on the ground,  
You will be found."

Roman was pleasantly surprised to hear Virgil softly join in.

"So let the sun come streaming,  
'Cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again.  
Lift your head and look around,  
You will be found."

Virgil was clutching onto Roman's white jacket, Roman petting at his hair gently.

"How?" Virgil asked, voice breaking off at the end.

Roman gave a wink to him. "I saw the Dear Evan Hansen patch on your jacket. Finally, another theatre geek for the collection!" Roman exclaimed and Virgil blushed, untangling himself from the flamboyant boy.

"I'm assuming you'd rather stay home tomorrow?" Remy asked, bringing his phone out. Virgil nodded, sending a look to the others.

"All of our parents said we should not go, therefore we can stay at your house." Logan explained, slapping Roman when mimicked the 'therefore.'

Virgil shrugged. "Okay, we're heading to my room Remy." The brother gave a thumbs up, typing on his phone. Rocky followed after, somewhat tripping on the stairs but hiding it from her owner.

The four filed into Virgil's room and sat on the small bed. "Is your dog stuck permanently wagging her tail?" Roman asked, smiling at the dog.

"Well she's a lab so, yeah." He gave a sigh and pat Rocky. Patton squealed, cooing about how she was such a good girl.

Virgil laid back, surprisingly feeling relaxed. His eyes fluttered close and he smiled, the others following.

None of them heard the door open in the morning.


End file.
